inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Okita Souji
(Forward) |Number = 17 |Element= Fire |Team = Zanark Domain |Seiyuu = Kaji Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 026 (Chrono Stone)}} Okita Souji ' (沖田 総司) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance He has violet hair and violet eyes. He also has bright, tanned skin. He has normal height and has two katana (sword) with him by his side. He either wears his normal shinsengumi uniform when at work and training or his white kimono for sleeping/resting. He also wears the Zanark Domain uniform when he plays for Zanark Domain. Personality He is serious and perseveres in training every moment. Okita is also very proud of the Shinsengumi. Plot (Chrono Stone) 's Sphere Device mind control.]] In Episode 26, he was first shown working hard in training, but he immediately coughed badly (probably due to his illness) and ended up lying down on his futon. He wanted to get up from his futon but both incidents made his subordinate worried for his condition. In Episode 27, he and his subordinate were interrupted from a conversation by Zanark when he entered Okita's room. As he demanded to know Kondou Isami's location and why Zanark was wearing the commander's haori, Zanark used his Sphere Device to mind control both of them. Despite having successfuly done so with Okita's subordinate, Okita resisted and used his katana to stop hypnosis before it was too late for him. Impressed, Zanark asked him his name. When the swordsman answered his question, Zanark laughed as he found the one he was looking for. He then lent some of his power to Okita, temporary healing his disease and giving him the freedom to move (since he was unable to with his illness). Zanark then ordered Okita to fight with Sakamoto Ryouma. 's shoot.]] As he was exiting the Shinsengumi gates, he received information from one of his clansman that Sakamoto Ryouma was seen in the river bank. Arriving there, he promptly attacked Sakamoto with his katana, but the other easily dodged his swings. When Okita was about to strike him, he was interrupted by Tsurugi's shoot. As Zanark arrives with a few of his Zanark Domain's teammates, he enlists Okita as one of the players that would confront Raimon in a soccer battle. As it began, he quickly received a pass from Engiru and dribbled against Tenma. For most of the match he was focused on man marking Sakamoto Ryouma and because of that Fei makes a tactic that enables them to win the soccer battle. Tenma became surprised with what Okita could do using Zanark's power. As Okita attempted a shoot against Shinsuke's goal, Sakamoto Ryouma stole the ball. After the match, his illness comes back and Okita realizes that Zanark was testing him all along. Sakamoto Ryouma left afterwards and Tsurugi asks Okita why he had to go that far. With a sad look, Okita replied that he did not have much time left to live; and with Sakamoto Ryouma eliminating the bakufuku, the Shinsengumi will not stand for it as it is their duty to protect the bakufuku. Tsurugi realize that Okita looked and acted just like his older brother, after Okita states he is willing to throw his life to protect what is needed to be protected. .]] In Episode 28, he engaged in another match against Raimon. This time, having received more power from Zanark, he was much more quick. However, after Rasetsu scored Zanark Domain's second goal with Ogre Blade by breaking through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed, he stated that he hadn't more power left. He was then replaced by Shura and sat at Raimon's bench. In Episode 29, after hearing that Tsurugi needed more power to be faster and to protect what was important to him, Okita offered his power to him, so that with that power, the striker would be able to do what he wanted. With this, Daisuke ordered Wonderbot to do the Mixi Max between the two, which was successfully done. After the match, he thanked Tsurugi for making him remember the feeling of being alive. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Recruitment To recruit Okita, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Topic: Prodigy Swordsman (Found at the Mansion Street) *'Photo': Maple Quarters (Taken before the Shinsenguumi HQ) *'Topic': Legendary Swordsmith (Found at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *'Encounter': Meet Okita! (At the Shinsenguumi HQ) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 150 *'Speed': 156 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 70 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SH Evolution' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 : Chrono Stone *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' Mixi Max .]] Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' Trivia *According to the actual history, Okita has suffered from tuberculosis, heat stroke and anemia. Due to that, he has a tendency to cough and feel ill in the anime. See also *Okita Souji Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User Category:Captains